


A Reconciliation And A Farewell

by Rebecca_Ashling



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_Ashling/pseuds/Rebecca_Ashling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Faith make their peace with one another. Takes place sometime in Season Four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reconciliation And A Farewell

DISCLAIMER: Joss Whedon and his corporate cohorts own "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". I do not own this show, and I'm writing this story for fun and not profit.

AUTHOR NOTE: This story was originally the first chapter of my unfinished story "Lovers, Slayers And Witches". LSW is in permanent hiatus so I'm breaking it up for scrap.

 

A RECONCILIATION AND A FAREWELL

 

We're lying on the bed we've just made, Faith and I, she on her right side, me on my left, facing one another. Faith looks sad and desolate. The zest in her dark, amber gaze has turned to ash.

"What's up, Faithy?" I ask her.

She glances at the pool of blood between us. "It hurts, B." she says in her husky voice. "It hurts real bad. Please take it out. Please...please forgive me, Buffy."

I see the wound in her belly that I made with her own knife. It oozes red corruption. I can't bear the sight of her pain or the weight of her tears. I slide the weapon from out of her flesh. The wound disappears, replaced by a scar. A sunburst of dimples illuminates her features, golden flecks of mischief dance in her eyes. She brings her head toward mine and I lean forward to meet her kiss. The taste of chocolate and honey fills my lungs. My heart beats so fast it's almost painful. We embrace, make love. I feel the warmth of her soft skin, slicked with sweat and our combined essences. Hands and tongues play rhapsodies of joy on the other's body as we breath hard to our climax. When we are spent, Faith's expression turns sorrowful again. But there's no despair there now.

"I gotta go, B." She caresses my cheek tenderly. "Tell Willow I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I shouldn't have hurt her or you, your mom, Angel...I love you, Buffy."

And then Faith is gone. "I love you." I whisper and awake weeping to the urgent ringing of the phone. I answer it.

"I'm sorry to call you at such at an early hour, Buffy but I have-"

"I know Giles." I interrupt him. "Faith is dead."

THE END


End file.
